


Mal Reynolds, Pirate

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal doesn't think of himself as a pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal Reynolds, Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ writerverse](http://www.writerverse.livejournal.com%20) prompt 'pirates'

"Pirates? That's somewhat harsh," Mal said as Jayne and Zoë hauled another crate onto _Serenity_. "Smugglers, yes. Free traders, perhaps. Privateers?"

"No, privateers would be working for the Alliance and robbing on their behalf," Simon said, not looking up from the clipboard. He pointed. "That crate has medicine, take that next."

The handcuffed captain of the vessel snarled at Mal. "Thieves, then."

"You stole this stuff first, we're just stealing it back for the good folks you stole it from. Just like…Doc?"

"Robin Hood," Simon supplied. "I'm not sure he took commission though."

"Man's gotta eat."

Simon couldn't disagree.


End file.
